No WAY! Nuh uh! Nope!
by KateGoode
Summary: Cammie never thought she would have to train a newbee, but when the director tells her too she has no choice. What will happen when the probie leads her right in to the clutches of the COC?
1. What!

**Ok, this is my new story. I haven't given up on my other ones, but I feel like I need a new project and I already have most of this story written up. **

**Just so you know, they dont go to gallagher. They belong to an organisation that trains up children to make them in to spys.**

"Cameron Morgan, to the director's office please." Was yelled over the intercom, and I stood up. Grabbing my blazer and quickly looking in the mirror to check that I looked ok.

"What have you done?" Rebecca Baxter asked and I shrugged, her long brown hair fell in to her eyes as she studied the folder of papers in front of her.

I shook my head and grabbed my purse as I said, "I have no flipping idea, and I'll fill you in later." I smiled as she nodded, barely looking up from her work, her black glasses perched on the bridge of her nose.

My heels clicked as I walked down the marble corridor and up the stairs, nodding slightly to people who flicked a glance at me.

I knocked on the door and stepped inside. "Director?" I asked when I saw another guy standing in the room opposite the larger, less muscular form of Director Solomon.

"Cammie!" He exclaimed and I nodded my greetings. I was slightly nervous at the prospect being in trouble. Was I getting fired? Was I being replaced with a better model? No that was impossible, I was _the _best, and the director had even told me so. "This is Zach Goode," he paused slightly, giving himself enough time to nod at the other man, who was still studying the wall opposite me, and then continued. "I need you to train him up, you're the best." He smiled at me.

'Zach' finally turned around and the breath was knocked out of me.

There are not a lot of things that can take Cammie Morgan aback, and one of them was the god-like boy standing in front of me. Yes 'boy'. We were all merely children, but while most of us started training at such a young age, others were handpicked by the director when we were older.

I guessed that he wasn't a day older than sixteen, just like me, but I was handpicked a lot younger than he was – at the age of thirteen I was introduced to the director and offered a place where I could train and – in their words – 'become the country's greatest weapon.'

"Hello." I smiled as he spoke, his voice so gentle and carefree; there was no way that he could work here. He was going to get too much attention.

His effortless good looks would turn any girls head, his soft, chocolate coloured hair fell in to his startlingly green eyes. His frame was tall, but not lanky, he was muscled. The white t-shirt he wore stretched over his chest and showed the contours of the muscles in his arms. I bit my lip and nodded slightly, as I said, "Hello Goode." and he nodded, it looked like he was biting back a smile.

"You are the best." The director said again and I nodded. "Take the spare classroom and make him great." He nodded at the door, our signal to leave. "You have three months."

**So tell me what you think, and if you want me to continue the story. Press the nice little review button down there, just waiting for you to click it. **


	2. This Is Going To Be a LOT of work!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ok, thank you to everyone who added me to story alert. I decided to continue the story. So here it is. **

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**topXsecret**_** for being the first one to review to the story :)**

Day 1

This was going to be a nightmare. I knew before I even got up that morning, that everything was going to go wrong. He was going to test authority, push the limits to beyond breaking point. I would be surprised if the director hadn't told him to. This was probably all a test!

I rolled out of the cream sheets and walked to my closet. Grabbing a large, grey UNASTE – Underage National Authority Service Training Environment (they really have to shorten the name of this place!) – t-shirt, a pair of dark grey sweats and a pair of white plimsoll tennis shoes and walked towards the bathroom at the other end of the UNASTE apartment that I was given to share with three other girls. Who had already left this morning.

"AHHH!" I yelled when I walked in to the corridor to find someone waiting there, back against the wall, dark grey hood covering their face.

I jumped on them and tackled them to the floor, pinning then down with my knees and watching them struggle. "Stop!" the man yelled and I stopped hitting, but didn't release him.

He placed a hand on either one of my thighs, which I quickly moved and then his hood dropped off. "Zach!" I screeched, I was too shocked to move.

"Hey I can sort of see up your t-shirt." He said and I stood up, pulling him up with me. I tried to pull the t-shirt I wore to bed down, trying to pull it over my bum.

"ZACH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled and then paced the width of the corridor. "Do you know how much danger you just put yourself in?" I asked him and he laughed. "If you hadn't stopped fighting I might have shot you." I told him, honestly considering shooting him now, even though I knew he wasn't any harm, because then all of this would be over.

He smirked and then said "I just came to wake you up!" he held up his hands in surrender and then I laughed.

I was still laughing when I said, "Never, NEVER, wake me up. It's a death sentence." I walked past whim to the bathroom, "And stop staring at my bum." I commanded and then shut the door to the bathroom. This was going to be a long day!

-:-:-:-

By the time that I had gotten dressed, grabbed a coffee and walked to the classroom it was half an hour later, and Zach was getting a bit testy. "Are we going to start yet?" he asked for the 32nd time.

As he was going to say it for the 33rd time I cut him off, "Yes!" I yelled and turned to face him. He was a lot closer than I thought he was, a thousand different ways to kill him ran through my head, but if I killed the Directors Prodigy than I would most likely be killed or fired – it's hard to decided which would be worse, I mean if I was fired I would have to live with it for the rest of my life and if I was killed well..I would be dead.

"We can start now." He took another step closer and I kept my eyes at his chest level, and my breathing steady.

I am a girl after all, and looking in to his captivatingly green eyes – that I already knew would make me swoon.

"Let's start then." He said and he lifted the key from the chain around my neck.

"That is not how this door works." I laughed and pushed back the tiny panel to reveal a scanner.

He smirked, "Cool!" he exclaimed and I laughed. That was exactly my reaction when I started, but I was a little more reserved. I pressed my index finger to the scanner and watched as my name flashed above the door. CAMERON ANNE MORGAN flashed brightly. "Can I call you Morgan?" He asked and I smirked.

"If you want to live, I wouldn't recommend it." I pulled him to the one chair in the room and pushed him in to it. "We have got a lot of basics to go over, and if you want to do this right then don't interrupt." I smiled slightly and threw him a book filled with lined paper.

"Is this going to be like school?" he groaned and I walked up to the desk, putting my hands on it I leaned forward.

"This is school." I smirked as he groaned again, and then I saw his eyes trail downwards.

"I can see down your shirt." He smirked and I laughed.

Then I looked right in to his eyes, "Is it worth dying for?" I asked and he gulped, then shook his head.

"If you had said yes I might have let you see them properly." I joked, watching him slouch in a way that he thought was sexy. His chest pushed forwards, straining against the material, his chiselled abs showing clearly.

I sighed, this was going to be a hard three months.

"Right," I paused for a second, trying to gather my thoughts. "I need to know your grades, there is no point lying to me because I will find out." I said and he threw me a file that I had noticed before.

"They are in there." He said and I opened the folder, studying the piece of paper.

I sighed again, we had a lot of work. "Why did the Director choose you?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Something about beating all the physical records that they held." He smirked and I laughed.

"So these appalling grades obviously had nothing to do with it." I muttered and he smirked.

"I never believe I said I was smart."

"Well you never said you were dumb either!" I spat back at him, "Well, we have a lot of work." I smirked and he laughed.

"What? Did you think I would just know everything already?" he asked and I shook my head.

"But, I thought you might know a little more than you do." I said coldly and he stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked as he walked to the door.

"If you don't think that you know what you're doing, I can find another teacher." He yelled at me and I walked closer to me. "I don't want someone who doesn't know what they are doing." I was right in front of him and I pushed him with my finger.

"Can't deal with a little bit of pressure?" I asked, my eyebrows had risen. "Can't deal with me giving you a hard time? Because otherwise you're not cut out to do this." I yelled back at him and he took another step closer to me, grabbing the hand that was about to poke him again.

"I can deal with you." He hissed and I nodded.

**Please review, I really want to know what you guys think – I'm happy to hear any suggestions and any ways you guys think that I could make the story better :)**


	3. Losing the Battle?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ok, I hope that you guys like it. And please review for me. I like to know what you guys think about the story. **

I walked back to the desk at the front and perched on the side, examining the dirt on the plimsolls that I was wearing. "SIT!" I yelled and he walked back to seat, looking up at me and smirking. "Wipe that look off you face." I yelled and he did. I was surprised. "What do you know how to do? Do you know how to fight?" I asked and he nodded.

I walked to the cupboard and pulled open the door and smiled, I grabbed a large mat and pulled it in to the main room. "Move the desk." I said and his pushed his desk to the side as I flopped the mat on the floor.

"You're going to fight me?" he asked as I eyed his jeans.

"Scared?" I asked and he smirked again.

He walked to the front of the room and perched on the desk. "Of course not." He laughed and I shrugged.

"Put these on." I said and I threw him a pair of blue sport shorts, "Get changed, NOW!" I yelled the end when it didn't look like he was going to move.

"Cupboard?" he asked and I smirked.

"Got something to hide?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't want you to faint, which you would if you saw me get undressed." He laughed and then walked in to the cupboard, slightly shutting the door behind himself.

I pulled my leg up behind me, stretching it out slightly. It had never been the same after the Singapore mission with Bex. "Ready?" I asked when I saw him step out of the cupboard, if it was possible he looked even sexier than he had before. Not that I would ever like someone like him, huge head – metaphorically – no brain (clear from his test results) and just generally a big jerk – his attitude said it all!

"Yep." He said and he stood facing me.

"You said you know what you're doing, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Are you sure you want to be so cocky?" I asked, smirking as he crouched down.

"Let's do this!" he yelled and I nodded.

He rushed towards me and I just casually stepped out of the way, he went hurtling past me and then skidded to a stop. "Don't make yourself an easy target." I told him and he laughed. "Wait for your opponent to come to you."

He shook his head, not intending in the slightest to listen to my directions. He charged at me lunging trying to grab me around the waist, I put my hands on his bent shoulders and jumped on to his back, he tried to shake me off and I put my hand to his neck, pressing the softer area and making him drop to his knees.

"Easy target." I said and he grunted a response as I lifted his arms above his head, dropping to my knees and pinning him down by sitting on his chest. He tried to fight against me but I kept counteracting all of his movements.

"Ok." He finally gave in and I nodded.

"Listen to me and I can make you great. Do what you want and I might as well shoot you now, it would be over quicker and will be way less painful." I smirked, imagining the TARGET ELMINATED that would pop up above his dead body if this were one of those training games, and he nodded.

"Fine." He said and I stood up, putting a hand out to pull him up with me.

I spent three hours trying to teach him the basics of fighting, three tediously long hours.

"Better." I yelled as I ran towards him and he picked me up, smashing me down on the ground.

"Sorry." He said as I winced, I was pinned down, but as he started to release me I flipped him over.

I looked down at his smirk, that had only been displaced a few times.

If I made him give me a pound every time he smirked, I would be a rich woman, really fast. "Even though I'm not going to hurt you properly," he winced as I dug my fingertips in to his shoulders, annoyed that I had been over this twelve times already. "NEVER, loose focus. It matters more in a practice than in the real thing." I told him and he nodded. And then he flipped us round.

"Are we almost finished?" he asked and I nodded.

I looked at the clock on the wall, twelve thirty-four, "We have an hour for lunch." I said and I stood up after he had released me.

"What are we doing after?" he asked and I shrugged.

I looked at the mat in the centre, debating whether we should continue fighting or move on to the intellectual battle – that we were probably going to lose in. "Let's go." I said and I shut the door behind us, using my finger to lock it. "This way." I said and I led him down the corridor and to the high tech dining room that Liz had designed and made.

"Helloooo." Zach eyed up a passing girl and I slapped the back of his head.

"Girls are not pieces of meat." I told him as the girl – Danni – shot me a grateful glance. "And new guys, are always at the bottom of the food chain." I smirked as he rolled his eyes.

"CAMMIE!" someone yelled and I turned around, watching the petite form of Liz running towards me, there is a reason that she designs and makes gadgets instead of doing fieldwork. The biggest one being that she runs like a penguin – not very effective when you are trying to outrun someone aiming a gun at you – and she also has a really hard time fighting gravity. Two meters away from me she dropped suddenly to the floor.

It was one of those drops you would find on _you've been framed _or something. Her blond hair swirled in the air for a few seconds before plummeting after her and she let out a shocked squeal and an "Oopsie daisy!"

"Liz?" I asked as I picked her up off the floor, she was a good three inches shorter than me. "Are you ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"Lucky I was trying out these new protector pads." She laughed and I smiled.

"Cam, Liz!" Macey. I looked at her as she did her model strut over to us and then turned to face Liam. "Who's the new guy?" she eyed him up, she looked like she was almost about to swoon (which Macey Mchenry would never do!) – and I wished that I had one of Liz's protector pads to hit her with.

"MACEY!"I yelled and she zoomed back in.

"What does he know?" Liz asked and I shrugged.

"Not much, I spent the morning teaching him how to fight." I told her and she laughed.

She smirked and then asked "How many times did you beat him?"

"Every time." I laughed and she joined in.

"So," Macey pressed, "Who is the hottie?" she whispered in my ear and I laughed, Zach's brown wavy hair fell over my shoulder and he blue eyes shone as she stared at his chest.

"You know I'm here right?" Zach looked at us, my attention drawn back to him.

"Zach, this is Macey and Liz." I said and he nodded, before shaking both of their hands. "And that is Bex." I said as she skidded to a stop, completely ignoring Zach.

"EMERGENCY!" she screamed and then when everyone turned to stare at her she giggled. "Sorry, probably not the best thing to say in a room full of people allowed to carry guns." She smiled – people started to put the guns away! – and then the panicked look returned to her face. "He's here!" she hissed and my eyebrows rose, confused.

**Please his that little review button and tell me what you think :)**


	4. Enemy Numero Uno!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ok, this chapter is dedicated to **_ggirl413_**and**_HappyInsideGirl_**for being the first to review chapter three :)**

"Who, OH!" I finally realised who she was talking about. "NO!" I yelled and then stormed out of the room, with a huge entourage following. I could tell form the footsteps, that there were three girls and one boy. "Zach?" I asked and I could hear him smirking. "Why are you following us?" I asked but he completely ignored me.

"Who's here?" he asked and I stopped walking suddenly, turning around and slamming straight in to Kara.

She huffed when I didn't give way and mumbled, "Sorry." Avoiding my eyes.

"STD people!" I said and Macey giggled – I don't see what is funny anymore! I laughed the first time but it got pretty old after the first 50 times.

"I don't get the joke." He said and I smirked. "Why STD?"

"You wouldn't, you are a probie." I said and he grunted a very rude response.

"Special Training Department." Bex whispered to him as we piled in to the lift. I pushed to the front, knowing that I had to be the first out. "For the police. We tried to tell them to get a new name but they wouldn't listen! We suggested UPDI – Underage Police Department Idiots but they didn't want it!"

DING! The bell rang to signal that we had reached the reception – a spacious, cream coloured room, filled with sofas. The police department men were standing waiting for us. "Welcome." I called as I stepped out of the lift, hearing a faint "I thought she didn't like them." From Zach and a "She really doesn't." from Bex who hated them nearly as much as me.

"Grant." I said as I shook the hand of the eighteen year old jerk that was standing next to the police director. Just because you have a big shot daddy, doesn't mean that we are going to treat you well, or let you in to our organisation.

"Cammie." He said as he pulled me in to a hug, against my will. I resisted the urge to flip him over and just stepped supper far back when he released me. But that meant that I crashed in to Zach who steadied me with a hand to my waist, and wouldn't let go.

"What have I done to deserve this great pleasure?" I asked and Director Newman smiled. "Another offer?" I asked and he smirked.

"I know a lost case when I see one, darling." I made a face; I hate it when he thinks that he can call me 'darling.' Even my own Director doesn't have the permission to call me _darling. _

"Come to beg for us to let your son in to our program, again?" Liz asked, way to go Liz! She never spoke up.

Zach's hand was still burning my hip from above my t-shirt. He squeezed it slightly and then placed his other hand on my waist too.

"Zach." I hissed but he didn't let me go, so we all just stood there facing the two men who had come, uninvited. "Is there something we can help you with?" I asked and then Director Newman stepped forwards as the lift pinged again.

"Director?" Liz looked between the two of us, me and the director.

"Director Newman, Mr. Newman and Agent Morgan follow me." He turned and walked back in to the lift, keeping the button labelled 'doors open' pressed as I walked forwards. "You too, Sutton." He yelled and Liz followed after me, reaching the lift last. The button was pressed and the door shut on the shocked faces of my friends.

-:-:-:-:-

The door to the Directors office swung open and we all marched in; the Director, me, the kiss ass Director of the PD, his Jerk of a Son, and then Liz. "Good Afternoon." Our Director said and everyone responded politely, I on the other hand grunted – rather rudely.

"Cameron," the director looked at me, his eyes looked angry but until his teeth grinded together I was safe – whenever he starts growling, and it has only happened twice since I have been here, you know to run (and fast!). "I have decided to admit Grant in to the program," I involuntarily let my mouth fall open.

"What?" I hissed and I looked at the boy who was un-covertly winking at me –the girl who could punch his lights out in less than one second.

The rest of the meeting was a bit of a blur. I didn't pay attention until I heard, "And Cammie, alongside our technical student Liz will be teaching him," he pointed at Liz and I, "With our other new edition, to make sure that he is up to level with everyone else." I could barely even acknowledge what he had said.

Liz had walked out before me, I had had to get all the arrangements sorted before I left. By the time I angrily pushed open the door I was fuming – and that is an understatement, so much so that Zach actually winced when he saw me.

I smashed my fist in to the closest object, which happened to be Zach's stomach (unintentionally of course, insert winky face here and really gather that it was done with complete purpose and with the intent of eliminating the opposition, who is herby now known as ENEMY NUMERO UNO!)

"CALM DOWN!" Zach yelled at me and he pushed me against the wall of the corridor.

I tried to kick him but he dodged me, "Stupid son of a-" I started but Zach cut me off.

"Calm down." He said again, softer.

I glared, "I was going to say police director!" he smirked, and then dodged anther kick.

"Of course you were."

"First I have to train the probie, and now I have to train that jerk too!" I yelled and smashed my head against the wall.

"Stop trying to make me angry at you." He said and I grunted a response. "Now, it could be worse." He tried to make me feel better about my situation.

"HOW?" I yelled and he shrugged.

"You could not have me there to make you annoyed." He smirked and I slapped him. My hand just slipped, what can I say? "What was that for?" he yelled and I shrugged.

"For being here, I would only slap a friend." I smiled, "Who I didn't like." I muttered and he smirked again, before grabbing my hips and slamming me against the wall.

"Do you really want me to fight you?" he asked and I nodded, I needed someone to take my anger out on. I lifted my legs off the floor and wrapped them around his waist. He loosened his grip on me, and then leaned his head closer to mine.

"Zach?" I yelled and he smirked.

"You really thought I would be stupid enough to kiss you?" he asked and I shrugged.

"I know you're stupid." I smiled and he stared to tickle me. I laughed and then squeezed my legs painfully tight, he winced and I smirked, still laughing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed until he dropped me, he was still standing so I kicked his legs out from underneath him and then sat on his stomach pinning him down.

"The best." He said as if that proved his point, he folded his hands behind his head and smiled at me.

I leaned close to his face, watching his lips open expectantly and feeling his heart pound against the hand I had placed on his chest.

"Don't push me Zach," I smiled as his mouth returned to normal, but his breathing was still hitched. "I won't always be this kind." I smirked and then tried to stand up. But he raised his hands to my hips and slammed me back down.

He grinned while he said, "I might surprise you if you just let me in." He said and I looked at him, confused.

"Let you in where?" I asked and he released my hips.

"Never mind." He said as we stood up, "It doesn't matter." He smiled as I walked down the corridor towards my office.

Reinforce previous statement of him being ENEMY NUMERO UNO and also add new caption _'only guy EVER to make Cammie Morgan hyperventilate without any previous physical exertion necessary_!'

**Tell me what you thought! Click that lovely little review button and drop me your thoughts on this chapter :)**


	5. Touch me again and i will KILL you!

**Ok, before i start, i am soooo sorry for the wait. i hope you guys aren't too angry at me and you haven't entirely given up on this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"What did the director want?" Bex asked, I didn't even get a hello, when I walked in to _my office_. Zach had followed me and he shut the door after us. Bex was sitting on my floor, Macey was right beside her – her feet raised in the air, I'm not even going to ask – Macey was sitting in my desk chair, swivelling round and round.

"If you throw up, you are cleaning it up!" I told her and she laughed, pulling the chair to a stop.

She stood up and walked clumsily towards us, just as she was about to fall the door opened and someone put out their arms in time to catch her. "Thanks." She smiled as she collapsed in to the barely there form of Jonas, who set her properly back on her feet and waiting until she was steady before stepping away from her - he's the cutest little thing; kind, sweet and caring.

"What are we having?" I asked and people eyes shone with hunger. "Pizza or Chinese?" I asked and pulled two brochures off the shelf. "I assume we don't want Indian again?"

"No we had Indian yesterday." Macey stood up and walked over to me as the door swung open again.

"Finally!" Nick exclaimed as he sighed and was pushed in to the room by the closing door. "Where have you guys been?" He looked at us accusingly and I laughed.

"In here!" I said in my 'duh' voice. And he scowled before charging at me and pushing me to the ground. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yesterday when you won the fight." He said and I laughed.

I rolled us over so that I was on top and I slapped his cheek, "I always win the fight," I smiled, "I'll always be on top." I smirked and he laughed.

"Good, because you know I like to be underneath." He stroked down my sides and winked suggestively, my eye brows rose and I was mentally screaming _ewww! _But refraining from saying it. I released him and got up off the floor, pulling him up with me.

"Hey." He smiled to the others who were currently staring at us and walked to the desk chair, and took Macey's vacated seat. "Who's the new guy?" he asked, his brown hair poking out from under his blue UNASTE cap, his chocolate eyes staring at the papers on my desk.

I walked towards him and slammed a hand on the folder he was about to open, "That is Zach, and those," I paused grabbing the hat from his head and putting it on, "Are classified." I smirked as he tried to grab his hat back, with no avail.

"You have your own hat." He grumbled as he pulled me closer, so I was standing in-between his legs.

"Actually I have four, but I like yours better." I smirked and then pulled away from him and walked to one of the shelves that lined the sides of the room.

"Zach." Zach stepped forwards and held out a hand, which Nick shook.

"Nick." He smiled and then put an arm around my shoulders. "Is this your new project?" he asked and I nodded.

"Him and Grant."

"The jerk?" Macey asked and I nodded.

Bex walked over to us and handed me the brochure for the Pizza place and the phone as she said, "He's not that much of a jerk."

"Bex, stop defending him." I told her and then I pushed speed dial 9. "Hi." I said as the person on the other end picked up.

"What can I get you?" the man asked and I smirked.

"The usual, it's Cammie." I looked at the menu and then turned my gaze to Zach.

"Ok, anything else?" the pizza man asked.

"Zach, what are you having?" I asked him and he shrugged.

He looked at me and then said, "Whatever you get." I nodded.

"But double up on the cheesy one, and make the second a grande." Zach looked like he could eat a lot, plus we had skipped lunch. "We'll be along to collect them in twenty minutes." I said in to the phone and hung up.

"Who's going to get them thins time?" Bex asked and I shrugged.

"I will." I said and before Jonas or Nick could say anything Zach said, "I'll go with her."

"That's settled then." Macey pushed a button on my remote and a TV swung out from the wall.

I looked at her and she smiled, "Wrong button." She laughed sheepishly and then pressed the green one instead. The real TV – instead of the Premises Watch one (that TV is hilarious when you have nothing better to do because people who don't realise there are cameras and start to do really embarrassing things thinking that they are alone. Like, Nick – before he realised this TV existed – was walking down the corridor and started pulling really funny faces in the mirror. I don't think that I have ever laughed so hard in my life,) – slid out, as the other one retracted.

"We might as well get going." I smiled and he nodded before we walked out in to the corridor. "I don't have a jacket." I remembered aloud and then ran back in to the room. "Can I borrow a jacket?" I asked as Liz walked in to the room and she pulled one from the floor. "No unmarked." There was no way that I could walk down the road in a UNASTE jacket. I'd be a walking target for any crazy idiot wielding a gun and knowing more about the American undercover services than he should.

"Here." Nick said and he threw me a jacket that was a dark blue.

"Thanks." I said and I ran back out of the room and walked over to Zach who was standing on the corner texting on a phone. I grabbed the phone and threw it on the floor before stamping on it and cracking the screen, I picked it back up and pulled out the sim card. I bent it until it snapped and then handed the pieces back to him.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Zach screeched and I looked at him.

"Are you?" I asked and he looked at me, disbelievingly at me. "You're a walking target for people who want to find us!" I stated and he stared at me; an angry and not very understanding look plastered on his face.

"Did you have to destroy it?"

"Next time I'll give you the options." I smirked and his eyebrows rose questioningly. "I destroy the phone, or Jonas and Nick destroy you, Jonas may look like a wimp but he knows how to use it to his advantage."

He smirked, "What happened to the option where you destroy me?" he asked and I laughed. "I'd take that option any day." He grinned and grabbed my sides pulling me closer to his body; I just slapped the back of his head. "What was that for?" he asked, offended.

"That was a wakeup call. Next time you hit on me I'll kill you." I laughed, even though I was dead serious. "I'm not desperate – or stupid – enough to want you." I laughed and then I looked forwards and walked out of the front door even though my heart was pumping like crazy and my hands and suddenly got super clammy.

**Poor Zach, and to clear up any confusion Nick and Cammie aren't dating – they are just really close friends. Cammie just thinks that it is weak to show feelings for someone else so she doesn't show feelings for anyone. **

**The story will start speeding up soon and Grant should be in the next chapter :)**

**Hope you liked it, please review. **


	6. Soggy Pizza!

**I know It is short, but I wanted you guys to have a chapter. **

**this chapter is dedicated to ASDFGHJKL25 who is my new favorite person because they were so sweet to me and this story :) (i know it's a bit of a suckish chapter and an awful chapter to have dedicated to you, but it is better then nothing right :P)**

**thaks to everyoe else who reviewed, it makes me smile so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was dark outside. Droplets had started falling and I pulled up the hood of Nick's jacket. "Are you and Nick, like, together?" Zach asked and I smiled at the ground.

"I'm not telling you who I am with, but you flirt with me and they will hurt you." He laughed.

He smirked. "That means you are not with anyone."

"Why do you even care?" I ask, not sure if I like where this is going or not.

"I don't really, I was just wondering."

"What about you then, you know more about me than I know about you." I smile at him.

"I highly doubt that is true," he laughed.

I smiled and said, "Yeah, I read your file, but that is different from the person telling you themselves."

"Why do you care?" he asks, mimicking me.

"Because if I am going to be teaching you for the next few months, then I want to make sure that you are not a complete psycho." I put a 'duh' tone on my voice and was not expecting what was coming next.

"If I was a psycho you wouldn't even know!" he said as he grabbed my shoulders and slammed me against one of the walls that was lining the street we were walking down.

I laughed as he slammed me again, "You may be physically stronger than me in theory," I spun us round and pushed him against the wall, "In reality, it's a different story." I began to walk away, "This _'I can beat you'_ attitude is becoming a little repetitive!"

"I will be able to one day."

"Maybe," I pause as we reach the pizza place, "But remember that everything I teach you, I know already – and I have years of practice on you." He holds open the door for me. "Thanks." I smile and then I walk past him and up to the counter.

-:-:-:-

After we get the Pizza we walk back outside, to where it is fully thundering now. Zach grabs the bag from me and throws an arm around my shoulders - which i proced to throw of, and then he procedes to _put back on! _but i am too tired to argue, so i jiust leave him to it. It's not like it means anything.

We walk in silence all the way back, and then we wlak in to the warm embrace of the building. We do get some funny looks - as if it is not normal to see two drenched kid's come strolling in at 9PM? - and i turn around and yell, "It's raining PEOPLE!" at them, the DUH! clearly implied in my tone. they all turn their heards awaya nd look downt heir feet - i mean the last guy who looked down on me is still digging the pole i shoved up his back side out, and he may never fully recover. Pepole do just avoid me now.

My shoes slopped on the floor as i made my way to the lift.

The doors opened on our floor, and I led the way down the corridor to my office.

"Hey, guys..." I trialled off and then looked around.

Grant was there. On _MY _floor. In _MY _office. Do I ever deserve a moment of peace without a pain in my backside? Obviously not. He looked me up and down, then did the same with Zach – who was hovering slightly between me and Grant, seemingly unsure whether he should try to defend me or leave me to handle it.

"Bex let him in!" Macey snarled and Nick put a comforting hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. It did not work. She was still fuming, and I could swear I could see steam coming from her ears and angry tears coming from her eyes.

"I have to get to know you guys." Grant smirked – not as hot as Zach's, in case you are wondering...I know I was.

I march back to the door and hold it open, "Feel free to leave now of your own accord, or be prepared for me to make you!" I tapped my foot against the carpet and waited for him to move, through he didn't seem like he was going to.

"I know you don't like me because of my parents–"

I cut him off, "Believe me hun, it is not your parents we don't like!"

"Yeah!" Jonas piped up, I smiled at him and then he turned beet red and hid under his long black hair behind Liz – who was still somehow standing strong.

Grant smirked, "I'm too good for you guys anyway." He laughed and then pushed past me.

"Thanks," I said, "You leaving was just what we wanted anyway!"

He looks back, "Bex?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Not when you act like that, you are not even making an effort." she said and then he walks out, slamming the door behind himself.

I pulled the pizza's out of the bag and lay them down on to the floor, I switched the TV over to a movie channel and then we all sat down to eat.

No one brought up Grant, not even Bex who would have usually stuck up for him, and we all munched our way through the boxes.

**Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. **

**Ok, for the evening part I was just planning to skip straight to morning, but if you want me to do something like truth or dare so you can see a bit more of all the other characters personalities - like Macey and Nick and Bex then I will – but if you guys do want me to do that then I don't want to do the normal run-of-the-mill dares, so review or message me any dares (cool original ones) and I will try to fit them in (with a shout out, of course! :P) though I know what it is like and sometimes truth and dare or other games get a bit tedious so I will make it one chapter so it doesn't drag to long if you guys want me to do it :) otherwise i will do my more boring idea of just skipping streight to morning. **

**The more feedback I get the quicker I write the chapter :) **


End file.
